


7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Sweet Pea and Veronica reunite in the Blossom's coat closet.





	7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN

Following the tradition, Cheryl Blossom was hosting a big end of summer party at Thornhill. And, _everyone_ was expected. 

A drink in her left hand, Veronica was laughing and moving hips with Kevin while Archie and Reggie watched with envy. She had a fun summer with the two football star but she didn't see a future relationship with any of them. Archie had his chance...and he blew it. Oh, Archiekins, you should've known better than to fool around with a Pussycat behind Veronica's back. And, as for Reggie, he was too much of a player for her. Josie could have him. 

''Who's the lucky arm candy going home with you tonight?'' Kevin asked, glancing at Archie and Reggie. 

Veronica turned to look in their direction and back to Kevin. ''No one.'' 

Kevin's eyes widen. ''What?! The hottest guy at Riverdale High are literally at your feet and you reject them _both_?'' He shook his head. ''Sometimes I don't understand the straights...''

She laughed and sipped her drink. Kevin grabbed her hand and she twirled around the brunet, moving her hips to _Cardi B_ 's latest hit. Boys are fun and all but, nothing beats dancing your life away with your G.B.F. Sorry not sorry, boys.

Two hours into the party, Cheryl decided it was time to spice up the night and suggested they started playing games. Only, this year, _Secrets & Sins_ had been dethroned by _7 Minutes in Heaven_. While chaos was thrilling to watch unveil, she was also in the mood for some kissing - or, maybe it was the alcohol talking.

Everyone had a couple drinks in their bodies which was the perfect time to start the games. If you start them too early in the night, it's not as fun. They all gathered in the living area and sat on the velvet couches. Josie grabbed an empty bottle from Reggie and placed it on the cherrywood table, right in the middle.

Naturally, being the host, Cheryl was the first to spin the bottle and, to no one's surprise, it landed on Toni. Kevin and Veronica shared a look, both suspecting that the redhead had cheated but neither dared bringing it up. If she wanted to make out with her girl for seven minutes in a coat closet, _you go girl_.

Then, it was Josie's turn...with Moose. From across the room, she gave Kevin an apologetic look and got in the closet with the Bulldog, trying to not guilt herself too much. Yes, Moose was Kevin's crush but, beside Veronica and Josie, no one knew about their bathroom kiss before summer vacation and, according to Moose, it _had_ to stay that way. 

It was now Veronica's turn to spin the bottle and everyone was on edge, waiting to see if it would land on Archie or Reggie. The bottle circled for three complete tours until it landed on _Sweet Pea_. The room went silent. 

Veronica looked up, meeting the Serpent's eyes, breath catching in her throat as memories of their night together one rainy evening came up. Wet clothes. Black ink under her lips. Strong hands. The room suddenly got ten degrees hotter. 

'' _Veronica_ ,'' Cheryl said, pulling the raven haired girl out of her mind. ''It's your turn. We're waiting.''

She stood up straight, smoothing her skirt and walked toward the closet with confidence, Sweet Pea close on her heels. He closed the door behind him, plunging them in the darkness of the coat closet. 

Now that he was standing in front of her - and so close - she could smell his after-shave perfectly. It was musky with notes of vanilla - which were only noticeable if you were close enough. 

''Hi.''

''Hi,'' Sweet Pea returned.

''I heard from Jughead that you had been promoted in the Serpents.''

Sweet Pea pulled his eyebrows, unsure what she was talking about. '' _Oh_. Right. I'm now in charge of the initiations,'' he proudly replied. ''So, if you want to join the Serpents, I'm the one you'll have to convince. Little warning, places are limited.''

Veronica chuckled, shaking he head. ''Gangs are _not_ for me.'' 

''Why not? You have the thick skin, the confidence. You'd be a great Serpent.''

''Better keep that thought to yourself. If my father hears about that, he'll have your head on a silver platter for dinner.'' He laughed. ''I'm not joking.''

''I run fast.''

''He'll hire someone who runs faster...and has a gun.''

''I know how to use a gun.'' 

''I don't doubt that.'' 

Sweet Pea checked his phone, the light from the screen brightening the coat closet, and saw they had five minutes left. ''It's not that I don't like chatting with you but, I doubt Cherry will let us come out if your lipstick is still intact.'' 

She pressed her lips together, feeling her berry colored lipstick. He was right. ''What do you suggest?'' the petite girl asked, a hint of flirt in her voice.

A smirk curled on Sweet Pea's lips and she took a step forward, the distance between the teenagers diminishing. ''I think I might know a way to take that lipstick off.'' 

''Do you?''

He nodded slowly. '' _Yes_ ,'' he said seductively, trailing the 's'. 

Veronica looked up to meet the taller boy's stare. A piece of his raven hair grazed his forehead and she wanted nothing more than to push it back into place and use this as an excuse to run her fingers through his hair. Last time they were together, the dark locks were wet from the rain and she didn't have the luxury to feel its softness. She trailed her gaze down, biting her bottom lip as her eyes landed on his lips, remembering the feeling of plump lips on her cold skin, back arching as his kisses got lower and lower.

The clock was ticking and soon, they would have to return to their friends and go back to their lives and that meant no Sweet Pea. Instead of wasting any more time, she grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket in her tight fists and pulled him to her. Their bodies collided and they looked into one each other's faces for a split second before his lips crashed to hers. 

It was just like she remembered.

His large hands found home on her waist and jaw, angling her face so he could deepen the kiss. She moaned as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, Sweet Pea's hands move from her neck to her hips bringing her closer until their lower halves were flush together. Veronica released the leather and moved her hands to his hair, twirling the soft curls between her fingers. 

She backed him into the coats and knocking off several their hangers, creating a rattling noise. Sweet Pea smiled smugly trough the kiss and grabbed hold of her thigh, lifting her. 

They heard footsteps coming from the other side of the closet and quickly, Sweet Pea set Veronica down. She fixed her skirt, having ridden up her thigh during their activities. Although she was confident with her body, she didn't want to flash anybody. 

Half a second later, the door opened, revealing the hostess. Cheryl glanced behind them and grinned. ''I see you two had fun. I heard some rattling in there, you better not have ripped my Nana's vintage Valentino coat or I'll slit both of your throat with my dead father's maple tree knife.''

''Chill, Cherry. Nothing was damaged,'' Sweet Pea said, brushing past her.

The game continued and at some point during the night, Veronica may or may not have faked not feeling well and Sweet Pea kindly offered to take her home. Kevin told her he'd call later to check up and Veronica hugged him goodnight before leaving the Blossom's castle with her Southside knight.

They got into his truck, being the Serpents's designed driver for the night, and Sweet Pea sped off in direction of his trailer, knowing Hermione and Hiram were home.

Sweet Pea fiddled with his keys when they got to his place and Veronica let her fingertips brush along the waist of his jeans, a smug look on her face as she watched his erection grow in his jeans. 

''Quit it, will you?'' he asked.

She giggled and didn't listen. Instead, she gripped him over his jeans and Sweet Pea groaned. That girl was going to be the death of him...

The locked ticked and he retired the keys, narrowing his dark eyes at an amused Veronica. Sweet Pea grabbed hold of her petite hands, holding them firmly. ''You're a bad girl, Veronica Lodge.''

''So I've heard...'' With his free hand, Sweet Pea opened the door and pushed them inside, kicking the door shut behind them. 

''Get naked. Now.''

After round two, Sweet Pea pulled the Northsider closer, wrapping an arm around her back as her head rested on his chest, feeling very satisfied. Not to brag but, the Serpent had a much better stamina than Archie or Reggie - he was also kinkier than them and she _really_ liked that.

''What's a Gucci princess like you doing with idiots like them.''

''What?'' She raised her head from Sweet Pea's chest, supporting her body with her elbow. 

''Reggie and Archie,'' he explained, eyes on the ceiling. ''They don't deserve you. Andrews cheated on you and Mantle-'' Sweet Pea stopped himself, trying to think of a nicest way to word it. ''He's not the brightest crayon in the box.''

Was Sweet Pea genuinely trying to help her make the right choice or was he subtly fending for himself. Veronica smiled to herself, having a feeling it was the latter. ''Well, you'll be happy to hear that there's nothing more than games between me and them. At least, not on my side.'' She paused, seeing the realist side of things. ''I don't think either of them could keep up with my lifestyle.'' 

Sweet Pea looked down at Veronica and arched an eyebrow. ''Uh?''

''Have you seen my father? Neither of them are strong enough to handle Hiram Lodge. Archie met him once and Daddy made it very clear that he didn't have the stomach to become a part of the Lodge family.'' She trailed her finger down his tan chest, lingering on the tattoo right under his left pec. ''He's too soft for the business.'' 

''What about me?'' Sweet Pea asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

A smirk formed on Veronica's lips as she slide a leg over the Serpent's stomach, straddling him. By reflex, Sweet Pea's hands came up to rest on her hips, fingers grazing at the soft skin. 

''It's almost one-thirty. I should get going.'' 

She made a move to leave the bed but Sweet Pea grabbed her hand, stopping her. ''You don't have to leave.'' Veronica looked down at him and he smirked. ''Unlike you, I don't have any parents who will barge in with a gun if someone's in my bed.''

At that, she laughed and let herself being pulled back in bed. Kevin was going to be thrilled in the morning when she’ll tell him all about her night in the snake’s den.


End file.
